


Survival Guide Chapter 3

by Whitmania



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-27
Updated: 2004-01-27
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitmania/pseuds/Whitmania
Summary: When confronted with reavers, Jayne must look at the man inside, and Kaylee must look at the man beside her.





	Survival Guide Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Survival Guide Chapter 3

## Survival Guide Chapter 3

### by belasera

Survival Guide Chapter 3 

A Jayne Kaylee Story  
By Belasera  
NC-17, kiddies 

A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend: All recognizable characters, etc. belong not to me, but to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox, and no money is being made here. The story, however, is mine. 

Archiving: Sure, just tell me where it is so I can send my baby care packages with funny hats. 

This is my very first attempt at fan-fiction, and will be a multi chapter story. It is already outlined, but I would appreciate any and all feedback, positive and negative, to help me flesh out the story as well as my meager capabilities allow. This is brought to you without beta, folks. 

* * *

Amid the richness of Inara's shuttle the three women waited. Inara in the cockpit watched the reaver ship outside with a calm face belying the anxiety she felt inside. Kaylee lay on her bed, seemingly unable to move. River paced between them, finally going to lie down on her side next to Kaylee. She took Kaylee's hand in her own and was rewarded with a weak smile of gratitude. River looked hard at her, her mouth moving silently as if seeking to form the right words. She sighed in frustration and squeezed the hand in hers before finally saying, "He's a good swimmer."

Inara stood suddenly from her seat.

"We're moving."

Kaylee jumped from the bed even as Wash's voice crackled over the comm... "They're back. All clear."

His relief was palpable, and made Kaylee want to cheer as she ran to the door. As she moved to open it, she felt Inara's hand on her arm. "Kaylee...you don't know...it might be bad." But Kaylee knew it wouldn't be.

"He's back Inara."

And she ran into the cargo bay. Behind her River looked to Inara and repeated. "It might be bad."

Inara just nodded.

In the cargo bay, Jayne was being laid on a stretcher. He was literally covered in blood, and the sight brought a gasp of panic to Kaylee's lips. "Wuo de ma!"

Mal watched her as she ran down the stairs, and as she reached Jayne, Zoe moved to hold her back. "Don't touch him Kaylee." Mal ordered sternly. "But he's, he's alive right?"

"He is." Simon answered, as he crouched next to the man. Kaylee watched as he and Book carried Jayne to the infirmary. "And he still weighs a ton."

Kaylee grinned in relief, then faced Mal and Zoe. "I knew it, knew you would get him out of there. If anyone could get through reavers..." "Well as it turns out, we didn't have to." Zoe interrupted, addressing Kaylee but watching Mal with a strange worried expression. "What do you mean, what does she mean captain?" But Mal was headed toward the infirmary, his face unreadable. At the infirmary doors he stopped, and Kaylee stood beside him. Inside, the doctor and Book were cleaning Jayne, who was bound to the bed with heavy restraints. It just looked wrong to Kaylee, him all bruised and bleeding and tied up like some animal. "It necessary to hold him down like that?" "Yes." Mal answered in his very sternest captain voice. Kaylee looked to Zoe, who shot her a warning with her look. She seemed edgy, and almost afraid. Kaylee wondered again what had happened on the reaver ship.

* * *

Over an hour passed before Simon and Book emerged from the infirmary. Both looked weary and concerned. In the lounge outside, Kaylee sat up as Simon addressed the captain. "He'll live. He's lost quite a lot of blood, though, and it appears as though several of his wounds were covered in....well I suppose it's reaver medicine. An ointment, it cauterizes the wound, but doesn't allow it to heal properly, it causes more substantial scarring. It would seem the Shepard was right; they were attempting to make Jayne into one of their own. What I am most worried about, however, is that he appears to have been poisoned. I don't think it's lethal, and I am hopeful that it will run its course naturally. It is a combination of a hallucinogenic and a stimulant, very strong and a very high dose. Jayne will probably be violent when he wakes." Zoe glanced at the captain. "That could explain it." "Explain what?" Kaylee asked. "What happened over there?" Mal stared through the doors at Jayne as he spoke. "Don't know what happened over there. We found Jayne, unconscious and bleeding." "And the reavers?"

"Dead. All of 'em dead. "Bout a dozen or so, and the colonist they nabbed. Killed with Jayne's knife." Wash gaped at the captain. "How is that possible?" "It ain't. Not for no normal person. But Jayne ain't exactly normal, and if he was hopped up on reaver drugs, maybe..." "But, captain," Kaylee interrupted. "Why would they give him those drugs, make him all crazy like so he could kill them?" Shepard Book answered her. "It doesn't make any sense, but reavers don't think of self preservation. What they crave is violence. Its why they wanted Jayne, why they drugged him and armed him and let him loose. It was a game, and a test. They underestimated him, is all." Mal nodded. "A mistake we are not going to repeat. Doctor, can you keep him doped?" Simon shook his head. "No, his body cannot handle more narcotics without going into shock." "All right, then. No tellin' whether those restraints will hold him, so until he is not a threat, we keep watch. Wash, Zoe and me'll take turns." "And me, captain." Kaylee injected firmly. Mal spared her an appraising look before agreeing. "Inara, Simon, River and Book, I want you sealed in the shuttle until its safe. Sorry for the inconvenience." Book shook his head. "I would rather stay nearby, captain, where I may be of some use. I am not afraid of Jayne." River looked toward her brother expectantly. "What? I am afraid of Jayne."

River rolled her eyes at him in response. "All right, then. Everyone clear?"

The crew nodded to their captain.

"Then I'll take the first watch."

* * *

For the second night in a row, Kaylee couldn't sleep. But tonight her anxiety had a focus, Jayne. She couldn't get the image of him lying battered and broken out of her head. Couldn't stop reliving those moments in the woods when he'd fought for their lives. And she couldn't stop reminding herself that she'd left him, had turned and ran from him while he was dragged off to hell. She'd felt powerless, then, and she still did. Powerless to help him as he lay strapped down, his body filled with reaver poison. She wondered what they'd done to him, and what he'd done to them. The captain seemed to think he may be crazy now, they'd seen it before. Kaylee didn't want to think about what Mal would do if Jayne woke up out of his mind. She'd be powerless again to protect him.

The infirmary was dark and quiet as Kaylee crept toward it. Wash was taking his duties as watchman lightly, asleep in the lounge and snoring to wake the dead. She eased the doors open and slipped inside, pulling a chair toward the med bed. Jayne slept fitfully, his face tense. When Kaylee took his hand in hers, she was shocked at the heat coming off it. She stroked his arms and his chest, biting back her anxiety at the sight of his many wounds. Across the left side of his face was a ragged knife wound, running from forehead to cheek across his eye. Kaylee's fingers danced over it lightly and Jayne stirred under her. Kaylee pulled back slightly, still holding one hand in hers. Jayne's eyelids fluttered and when he groaned, Kaylee thought of calling for Simon, but Jayne's large hand squeezed hers and she stayed where she was.

Jayne's eyes slammed open, looking wildly around the room, skimming over her without seeing. 

"Jayne?" Kaylee whispered.

"Jayne, its Kaylee."

"Kaylee?" Jayne croaked out as his eyes finally found focus on her face.

"Shh...its me, I'm here."

A pained shudder ran through Jayne's body and Kaylee watched him anxiously as he began to speak, swiftly and urgently.

"Kaylee, Kaylee I couldn't find you. I looked for you all over, I cut them open and couldn't find you. Where's my knife?" He looked around in a panic.

"Shh, you don't need it, your safe now and you found me. I'm right here, bao bai."

Jayne closed his eyes and his hand slackened in hers, before he muttered again.

"Need my knife...Was gonna bring you an ear." Jayne's eyes opened, looking into hers with clarity. "I enjoyed killing them for you, Kaylee."

Kaylee just nodded and Jayne drifted into unconsciousness, his hand slipping from hers. She stroked his hair for a moment before leaning down to kiss him quick and hard on the mouth. When she stood up she realized she was crying, from gladness or horror she didn't know. She moved silently from the room, sliding the doors shut. Turning to check that Wash was still asleep, she ran square into the captain.

He stared down at her, anger pouring off his face.

"Wanna tell me what you're doin' in there?"

"Just checkin' on Jayne."

"That's Wash's job right now, and I don't want no one in that room."

Kaylee wiped the tears from her face and glared at her captain.

"He ain't gonna hurt me, anyways you got him strapped down to that table."

"Yeah, and for good reason. But what I really wanna know is why you were checking on him with your lips, and I sure hope it was 'cause he stopped breathing."

Kaylee refused to look down.

"It ain't your business, captain."

"You're wrong, it is my business. Just like its my business to know why you and he were in the woods in the first place, 'stead of on this ship where you belong. Cause keeping my crew in one piece is what my business is, so I gotta know, Kaylee, what Jayne is to you."

"I don't know my own self, captain. I know I care about him, but I can't tell you just now what he is to me, I just don't know."

Mal studied her hard. "Then let me tell you what he is, Kaylee. Jayne may have fought for your life, but he did it 'cause that's what I pay him to do. He's a dangerous man, and I won't have you hurt by the likes of him."

Anger welled up inside Kaylee, pent up from days of frustration it slid past her usually kind nature and flew out of her mouth.

"Chu ni dah! It ain't your choice! Its my choice captain, and I'll thank you kindly to stay the hell out of my personal life!"

The captain scowled at her and walked away, throwing over his shoulder. "Just zhu tamin ya min zhu yi, Kaylee."

Suddenly Wash sat straight up off the couch, woken by the yelling he looked around wildly, his hair standing on end.

"Tah mah de! What's happening? Oh, wuo de ma, is Jayne killing us all?"

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to belasera


End file.
